les_miserablesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hugh Jackman
'Hugh Jackman '''est un acteur australien, né le 12 octobre 1968 à Sydney. Biographie Hugh est diplômé en journalisme de l'University of Technology de Sydney, puis il étudie la comédie à la Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts, avant de débuter devant la caméra dans la série télévisée australienne ''Correlli (1995). Il fait ses débuts dans la comédie romantique Paperback Hero ''en 1998. ''A suivre... Filmographie Cinéma * Paperback Hero de Antony J. Bowman (1999) : Jack Willis * Erskineville Kings de Alan White (1999) : Wace * X-Men de Bryan Singer (2000) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Opération Espadon de Dominic Sena (2001) :Stanley Jobson * Attraction animale de Tony Goldwyn (2001) : Eddie Alden * Kate & Leopold de James Mangold (2001) : Leopold Alexis Elijah Walker Gareth Thomas Mountbatten * X-Men 2 de Bryan Singer (2003) : James "Logan" Howlette / Wolverine * Profile of a Serial Killer de Steve Jodrell (2004) : Eric Ringer * Standing Room Only de Deborra-Lee Furness (2004) : Roger * Van Helsing de Stephen Sommers (2004) : Gabriel Van Helsing * Making the Grade de Corey Smith (2004) : M. Slattery * Stories of Lost Soul de Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia (II), Colin Spector, Toa Stappard, Andrew Upton (2005) : Roger ('Standing Room Only') * X-Men : L'Affrontement final de Brett Ratner (2006) * Happt Feet de George Miller, Judy Morris, Warren Coleman (2005) : Memphis (voix) * Scoop de Woody Allen (2006) : Peter Lyman * The Fountain de Darren Aronofsky (2006) : Tomas / Tommy / Tom Creo * Le Prestige de Christopher Nolan (2006) : Robert Angier * Souris City de David Bowers, Sam Fell (2006) : Roddy (voix originale) * Uncle Jonny de Mark Constable (2008) : Oncle Russell * Manipulation de Marcel Langenegger (2008) : Wyatt Bose * Australia de Baz Luhrmann (2008) : le Drover * X-Men Origins : Wolverine de Gavin Hood (2009) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * X-Men : Le Commencement de Matthew Vaughn (2011) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Real Steel de Shawn Levy (2011) : Charlie Kenton * Snow Flower and the Secret Fan de Wayne Wang (2011) : Arthur, l'amoureux occidental * Butter de Jim Field Smith de Jim Field Smith (2011) : Boyd Bolton * Happy Feet 2 de George Miller (2011) : Memphis (voix originale) * Les Misérables de Tom Hooper (2012) : Jean Valjean * Les Cinq Légendes de Peter Ramsey (2012) : Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques (voix originale) * Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel de James Mangold (2013) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Six Years de directeur inconnu (2013) : Jake Fisher * My Movie Project de Peter Farelly (2013) : Davis * Prisoners de Denis Villeneuve (2013) : Keller Dover * Drowsy Chaperone de directeur inconnu (2013) : Adolpho * Carousel de directeur inconnu (2013) : Billy Bigelow * X-Men: Days of Future Past de Bryan Singer (2014) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Orders to Kill de Lee Daniels (2014) : William F. Pepper * La Nuit au musée : Le Secret des Pharaons de Shawn Levy (2014) : lui-même (caméo) * This is not a love story de Alfonso Gomez-Rejon (2015) : Himself * Chappie de Neill Blomkamp (2015) : Vincent * Pan de Joe Wright (2015) : Barbe Noire * Eddie the Eagle de Dexter Fletcher (2016) : Bronson Peary * X-Men: Apocalypse de Bryan Singer (2016) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Logan de James Mangold (2017) : James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * The Greatest Showman on Earth de Michael Gracey'' ''(2017) : Phineas Taylor Barnum Notes * Hugh est un gaucher avéré Sources * Wikipédia * AlloCiné * Les Gauchers Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Biographie Catégorie:Acteurs/Actrices Catégorie:Producteurs/Productrices Catégorie:Chanteurs/Chanteuses